1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sleeve for sealing a jointed connection.
2. The Prior Art
A protective sleeve for a jointed or hinged connection is discussed in German Patent No. DE 38 13 782 A1. This sleeve has a bellows and ring flanges, which adjoin the bellows and widen outwardly in a step-like way. The stepped annular flanges permit the sleeve to be used on fastening flanges with different diameters. The protruding and excessively large part of the step-like ring flange is cut off from the sleeve. A T-shaped flange is molded on the outer end of each ring flange, and limits a clamping hoop groove on the outer side and abuts the fastening flange on the inner side.